A Rainha da Fofoca
by s2.Little.Cute.Angel.s2
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tem um problema: Ela não consegue ficar de boca fechada! E isso pode acabar se tornando um péssimo hábito...


**Explicações básicas sobre a fic:**

Gostaria de deixar claro q 'A Rainha da Fofoca' não é uma história original minha, a fica é inspirada no livro da Meg Cabot de mesmo nome.

Sempre q eu leio um livro da Meg Cabot, eu fico morrendo de vontade de escrever uma versão Inu Yasha deles, e agora - já que meus projetos estão em hiatus e eu acho q eu vo demorar um tempo pra reorganizar meus pensamentos sobre eles - eu resolvi começar a por esse sonho em prática.

Lembro ainda que a minha história não é uma cópia da história da Meg, elas só tem um mesmo esboço, digamos assim. Se você gostar do q ler aqui, eu o aconselho a comprar o livro oficial!

**A Rainha da Fofoca**

**PARTE UM **

--

Roupas. Por que as usamos? Muita gente acredita que usamos roupas por causa do pudor. Nas civilizações antigas, no entanto, as roupas forma desenvolvidas não para esconder as partes íntimas, mas simplesmente para manter o corpo aquecido. Em outras culturas, acreditava-se que as roupas protegesse quem as usava da magia; em outras ainda, tinha sentido apenas ornamental ou de exibição.

Nesta monografia, minha intenção é explorar a história do vestuário, ou da moda, começando com os homens da antiguidade, que usavam peles de animais para se aquecer, até o homem (ou mulher) de hoje, sendo que algumas dessas pessoas usam pequenas tiras de algum material entre as nádegas (consulte: fio-dental) por razões que alguém ainda terá que conseguir explicar a esta autora.

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE KAGOME HIGURASHI

--

**Capítulo 1**

Nossa indiscrição às vezes se volta contra nós

Quando nossas atimanhas mais profundas falham

_-Willian Shakespear (1564 – 1616), poeta e dramaturgo britânico_

Não acredito! Não dá pra acreditar que eu esqueci do rosto dele! Que tipo de pessoa esquece o rostro de alguem com quem está saindo a 3 meses?

Bem... É verdade que a maior parte desses 3 meses nós passamos em países diferentes, e que a única foto que eu tenho dele não mostra bem o rosto dele. É claro que não: é uma foto da bunda pelada dele! Que tipo de cara manda uma foto da sua bunda pelada para a namorada? Está certo que ele é europeu, e os europeus são mais desencanados com a nudez com a maioria de nós, americanos, e que nós deviamos ser mais liberais, como eles.

Ou então ele só acha, como a maioria dos homens, que a bunda é a melhor parte dele; como a Sango sugeriu...

Ah, meu Deus! Que jaqueta horrível! Nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência usaria uam jaqueta de couro vermelha e com ombreiras que nem aquela! Nem mesmo na Ingleterra! Bom, a não ser que fosse um dançarino de break profissional. Ou o Michael Jackson. Eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém que usaria uma coisa dessas.

O cara da jaqueta de dançar break está me encarando.

Já sei! Ele deve ser um daqueles sequestradores que pegam meninas indefesas em aeroportos e mandam para a África para serem vendidas como escravas brancas!

Ou então ele quer me sequestrar para pedir um resgate. Mas ele não vai ganhar nada, porque eu não sou rica. Eu sei que esse vestido parece caro, mas na verdade eu paguei só 12 dólares por ele na Vintage to Vavoom, com meu desconto de funcionária!

Ah, não! Ele percebeu. Ele percebeu que eu não estou usando calcinha! Mas como? Como ele percebeu? Bom, o vestido é justo e não está com a marca da calcinha... Eu sabia que eu devia ter usado fio-dental como a Sango sugeriu! Mas é que aquele negócio incomoda quando entra na...

Será que o Kouga já passou por mim e não me reconheceu? Quer dizer, eu mudei um pouco desde que ele me viu da última vez: emagreci 15 quilos, cortei o cabelo, essas coisas...

Mas tudo só porque eu queria ficar linda para ele! E foi difícil viu... Não coloco uma migalha de pão na boca a 3 meses!

Será que eu devia voltar para aquelas passarelas e ver se eu encontro ele? Não! Eu vou parecer uma louca!

O cara da jaqueta de dançar break ainda está me olhando...

Ah! Um Ponto de Encontro! Eu vou lá, talvez eles isso me ajude a achar o Kouga... E o cara da jaqueta de dançar break não vai ter coragem de me sequestrar na frente do cara do Ponto de Encontro.

-Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita?

Ótimo! O cara do Ponto de Encontro é simpático!

-Sou Kagome Higurashi, prazer. Olha, eu ia encontrar meu namorado, Kouga Nakasume aqui no aeroporto, mas eu não encontrei ele... E tem um cara ali que tá meio que me perseguindo, sabe...

-Quem é o cara?

Eu não podia apontar. É falta de educação. Mas eu sentia que eu tinha que delatar o sequestrador de jaqueta de couro vermelho com ombreiras para as autoridades... Ou pelo menos para o cara do Ponto de Encontro. Apontei-o com a cabeça.

-Aquele com jaqueta estranha com ombreiras. Está vendo?

-Ah, sim. Muito ameaçador. SENHOR NAKASUME, A SENHORITA HIGURASHI O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO! SENHOR NAKASUME, A SENHORITA HIGURASHI O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO! Foi bom?

-Claro.

Eu meio que tinha dó daquele cara, sabe, não deve ser muito agradável ter que passar o dia todo gritando o nome das pessoas no alto falante.

-Kagome?

Ah! Kouga! Finalmente...

Mas quando eu me viro eu vejo o cara da jaqueta vermelha. Só que era o kouga, o tempo todo, só que eu não percebi porque estava muito preocupada com a jaqueta dele... a jaqueta mais horrivel que eu já vi. E percebo que ele cortou o cabelo. E não ficou muito bom... Na verdade, ficou meio ameaçador.

-Ah... Kouga. Oi.

É difícil de esconder minha confusão.

Ouço o cara do Ponto de Encontro gargalhar atrás de mim e percebo, de repente, que eu fiz de novo.


End file.
